Just One More Chance
by Angel-Atemu
Summary: Yami and Yugi have broke up but Yami is determined to get him back one way or another. Yaoi warning to all viewers. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Angel-Atemu: Hello to you all. From everyone who reviewed my last story which was "Yami's Mistake" I love you all for reviewing. Althouht I have to say my last chapter got more reviews the any other. Hoped you like it. Anyway This is the Story who people voted for the most and yes i will do a Mpreg for you all maybe tomorow when i update all of my stories. Anyway hope you like it might be short but it's the begning and thenext chapter will be longer i promise only if people review that is lol

Yugi: Angel-Atemu will update the next part of Yami's Mistake tomorrow because his got lots to do. He will prmise he will if he ain't grounded anyway please review for Angel-Atemu's sake and you will get the rest of Yami's mistake.

Angel-Atemu: Well Yes i promise and now on with the fanfiction.

Just One More Chance.

Yami was lying on the bed thinking about Yugi. Yugi wasn't acting right he seemed distant from Yami. They have been going out for just over a year and everything was fine until a week ago when Yugi was acting strangely.

He sighed getting up and going to his desk picking up a pen which was in the pen holder. He placed the pen in between his soft pinkish lips whilst opening one of the drawers with a key. He took out his diary and placed it on the desk in front of him sighing.

"Ok" He said opening it to a new page and started to write the date "_Saturday 05 April_" He sighed gain before starting to write more stuff.

"_Dear Log_

_Yugi seems distant with me. It's like he doesn't want to even go out with me. I went to kiss him last night and he backed away from me._" Yami looked over to the time and sighed again. It was 10PM, Yugi would have been up stairs by now but he wasn't.

Yami looked back to his diary and started to write again "_"Why is Yugi acting this way I don't think I did anything wrong to him and if I did he would tell me. Wouldn't he?"_

He started to question himself as he sighed lightly again looking away from his diary to a picture of him and Yugi on holiday in Egypt. He smiled softly and put his diary away locking the drawer after him.

He walked towards the bed sitting on it and put his hands behind his head thinking. If just on cue Yugi came in he was wearing his night clothes as he yawned going over to the bed and getting under the quilt.

Yami got under the quilt too watching Yugi yawn and lay down "So where have you been Koi?" He asked kissing his forehead lightly. Yugi looked over to Yami and forced a smile to Yami. "Oh watching some TV"

Yami looked at Yugi and sighed hugging him close "Koi is there something wrong?" Yami looked concerned as he held him close. Yugi looked away not interested "Nothing" Yami wasn't convinced as he sighed

"Please Koi tell me what's wrong?" He asked again watching Yugi look at him with saddened eyes. Yugi looked down to his feet and sighed lightly "There is something I've been meaning to say to you Yami.

Yami nodded kind of relieved that Yugi is gin to finally tell him what's wrong. "And that would be?" He asked as he watched Yugi turn over so he was facing away from Yami.

Yugi rested his head on the pillow biting his lip scared of Yami's reaction. He quickly took a deep breath and calmly said "I'm braking up with you"

End of Chapter

Angel-Atemu: I know some of you hate for this but, next chapter has Yaoi in it for al of you guys so i will be raising the rating in next chapter. (Smiled) Anyway if you love my story or at least read it please review or i won't upload next chapter until i have 5 reviews at least. If anyonewo have Yahoo messenger and loves any of my stories they can add me and talk to me using messenger if they want to. My addy is or if that don't work . Yuou never know i might tell you whats going to happen oh and if you do add me. Then I would like to know who you are on here. Thank you guyand wil lupdate after 5 reviews

Yugi: Thank you all and have a Super-Special-Awesome day to you all.


	2. Tears of Lust

Angel-Atemu: OMG yesterday was hectic Andrew started punching me -.- little kids. Anyway sorry about the promise sayng i would update yesterday but i was busy with parents and my koi . Anyway here's your update. I know i'm such a saddo by making yugi dump yami but it's my story only Yugi gets to tell me idea's lol

Yugi: Thats right his mine (Holds Atemu tightly)

Angel-Atemu: What can i say i'm a babe magnet (Holds him tight)

Yugi: (Punchs his arm lightly)

Angel-Atemu: Ok i'm all yours forever Yugi you mean the whole world to me i wouldn't dump you for anyone ever. Anyway on with the fanfiction.

Tears of Lust

Yami's eyes widen as he was lost for words "Wait….what….why….I" He was completely speechless. Hiss eyes started to water cupping Yugi's chin making Yugi look at Yami "Tell me……"

Yugi tried to avoid eye contact with him but couldn't because Yami was forcing him to look at him."I'm sorry Yami I don't feel comfortable with going out with you.

Yami stopped himself from crying out tears and kissing Yugi to death. Yami looked directly into Yugi's eyes holding his hand "Yugi I gave you everything anyone would ever want I love you too much I don't want to split up."

Yami trailed his lips lightly against his cheek kissing his cheek softly "Yugi I need you with me" Yugi looked away "Well you have every girl wanting you at school why don't you go with one of them" He sighed as Yami's lips brushed against Yugi's lips.

"Your more important to me than anything else Yugi" He pressed his lips against Yugi's softly running a hand down his cheek. Yugi pulled back from the kiss "Prove me wrong I want to see it with my own eyes, but until then I'm breaking up with…….."

Yugi felt Yami's tongue forcefully enter his mouth as Yami straddled his waist lightly running his hands up Yugi's shirt. Yami pulled back from the kiss after a while "Please don't say that I love you so much words can't describe how much I love you"

He kissed Yugi's neck as Yugi watched listening to Yami's speech. It made him feel bad for what he was doing to his Yami but Yugi was suspecting Yami was kissing other girls and boys in their school.

"Yugi you are my sunshine without it I have no power no will to live. You're like a delicate flower only to be handled with gently care and you've always been there for me and I always hope I'll always be there for you. I can't live without your love"

Yami was at a point he started to cry he had taken both their clothes off except for their pants leaving them half naked in bed together. Yugi looked at Yami and held him close

"Yami you are all them things plus more but everybody loves you. It's a constant battle to keep myself happy Yami. I start to wonder if you're going with other girls because you hang around with them too much."

Yami shook his head running a hand down his stomach "I would never do that Yugi you're the only one for me Yugi I promise" He looked at him then looked down Yugi's body seeing Yugi blush out the corner of his eyes.

Yami smirked "May I?" This made Yugi blush more as he nodded covering his face where the blush was. Yami slowly pulled Yugi's pants down revealing his member. Yami placed the pants to one side and continued to kiss Yugi's neck taking his own pants off revealing his member.

Yugi blushed darker looking down. Yami held his hands and kissed them lightly "You look like an angel Yugi" He then kissed Yugi on the lips tracing his tongue along Yugi's tongue.

Yugi joined his Yami dueling with his tongue to see who will enter who. Yami being the king of games always won as he won again Yugi pouting over to him as if it wasn't fair. Yami smirked "Why don't we swap roles this time?"

He looked at Yugi whose smile turned to a smirk and nodded. "I like that idea" With that said Yugi rolled them over so he was on top he smirked "Where did you put the lube?" Yami looked around but couldn't find any "Damn it I must have used it all up"

Yami thought as he smirked having an idea. He opened the side drawer pulling out some Vaseline and unscrewed the top. "Here use this" Yugi scooped some on his fingers coating them as Yami put the Vaseline back in the drawer. Yugi smiled kissing Yami's neck one of his fingers tracing along Yami's entrance as he pushed his finger in all the way.

Yami gasped in slight pleasure. Yami usually didn't feel pain during sex so he knew this wouldn't hurt him a lot. Yugi kissed all the way up Yami's neck to his mouth kissing him hungrily.

Yugi traced his second finger pushing it in harshly making Yami jolt lightly from pleasure. Yugi smirked as he saw this and his third finger pushed in but lightly not wanting to hurt Yami. After all Yami was always gently when they had sex together.

Yugi moaned lightly making Yami moan with pleasure as Yugi's fingers started to move in and out at a steady pace. Yami nibbled Yugi's neck lightly running a hand down his back lightly moaning again in slight pleasure.

Yugi chuckled lightly as he pulled his fingers out. Yami whimpered lightly at the slight loss of Yugi's fingers inside him.

Yami kissed Yugi deeply holding him close as Yugi ran his member along Yami's entrance then without warning penetrated Yami hearing him moan loudly in pleasure.

Yugi giggled lightly and thrusted into him hearing Yami moan again in pleasure. Yami hadn't ever had this much pleasure before and made him want Yugi even more. Yugi thrusted into him again he moaned himself. He blushed thrusting against him Yami howled in pleasure as Yugi grasped Yami's member and started pumping lightly.

Yami grabbed the sheets and some of the quilt tilting his head back arching into Yugi's hand lightly. It followed by another thrust from Yugi. Yugi pumped Yami's member harder and a lot faster watching him howl out in please also from the thrust Yugi gave which also got faster and harder.

Yugi purred lightly kissing Yami's lips feeling him go weaker in his lower region as Yami did too. Yami moaned again receiving another few thrusts from Yugi he looked to Yugi "I'm going to…." He blushed not wanting to finish the sentence.

Yugi tilting h shed back thrusting another few times "I'm going to too Yami…." He bit his lip trying to hold back giving a few more thrusts before letting his seed out into Yami. Yami moaned loudly before releasing his seed over his and Yugi's chests and the bed making a mess.

Yugi softly panted letting Yami's member go as Yami pouted to feeling Yugi's head rest on Yami's chest panting. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled softly "You tired?" He watched Yugi nod and slowly drift into a light sleep.

End of Chapter.

Angel-Atemu: OMG (Yes i like saying omg in capital letters) this is the longest chapter i've ever done. Anyway hope you like it. It's yaoi (smilles innocently) If i'm a good boy my koi would give me some yaoi (Pouts cutely) I hope lol anyway hope you enjoyed it and 5 more reviews gets the next chapter or up to 10 reviews then i'll update tomorrow and i promise on my life

Yugi: If Angel-Atemu doesn't upload tomorrow then i will kill him meaning noone will know what happeneds next...(Smirks evilly) Review review review please!!

Angel-Atemu: I love you smirk (Smiles)

Yugi: (Giggles) anyway please review


End file.
